My December
by BubblyScientist
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, can Angeal and Zack start over? Or it is the end for good?
1. A Stranger I Could Disengage

_This could be a good/bad thing. XDD_

_Well, I'd had this story on the brain for a...few months now. It all started with a thought._

_In all the (WONDERFUL) fics I've read, it's always poor Zack that gets abused in some way. Emotional, physical...that sort of thing. _  
_And though I LOVE these fics I thought...why does Zack always have to be the damsel in disstress? (And if you say "because he's the uke" I'm gonna kill someone XD)_  
_The truth is yes Angeal is bad ass as hell and can take a lot but he's STILL human. The man does have limits._

_So with this in mind. I have this story for you. It is going to make you sob and is slightly AU. And, well, be aware of MAJOR oocness with some characters. (and some ooc themselves. XD But they only play a small role...well, expect one but "it" isn't important at this point in time.)_  
_So hate it or love it, here it is. I prosent to you..."My December". I HIGHLY recommand you listen to __"Tears Of An Angel" by RyanDan.__ It kinda...fits in an odd way. XDD  
_

_**WARNING: **__It's rated M for obvious reasons. It's a Angeal/Zack story. Not anything else, though you can see hints of past!Angeal/Genesis and Zack/various characters (my little whore. :D) Plus there are mentions of rape and violence. And again, given that it's Angeal/Zack it means male on male and more male on male.(with a slight look at some fluffy yuri. Not too much but just enough to make you go, AWWWW.)  
_

___

* * *

_

**CHAPTER ONE:  
**_"Let's rearrange. I wish you were _**a stranger I could disengage**_."  
_

The doors of the quiet white halls opened rather abruptly and loudly. Then again, the person who standing in the doorway wasn't known for his quiet nature.  
"Where is he?" The red head asked. His eyes narrowed and if anyone had seen him would of thought it to be angry when it was quite the opposite. He was scared. The great Red General was scared out of his mind. "I said, _where is he_?" His voice lined with fear and desperation, Genesis looked to the head nurse with his wide blue eyes seeking an answer.  
Oh, but he wasn't alone. Sephiroth came to his side, give a concerned look to his lover then he slipped his mask back on. He had to be the calm one because Genesis wasn't.

"Genesis? Sephiroth?"  
The two SOLIDERs turned to the voice and sighed in relief. Genesis ran towards the boy, hugging the breath out of him.  
"Oh Zack dear. I'm so glad you're alright." He let go but still held on to his shoulders looking at the boy.

He looked tired and dirty...but there was something else. He looked scared. Scared like when he kill his first human being. Genesis didn't like seeing that fear in the boy's eyes. _He's supposed to be the innocent of us...  
_

The boy stared to cry again and clung to his friend's coat. "Gen...Angeal, I-I...there were s-so m-many and..!"  
"Hush." He cooed to the sobbing teen and turned to Sephiroth who had been silent the whole time. "Seph. Find Angeal's doctor. I want answers!"  
Sephiroth nodded and without hesitating went to the front desk. He wanted answers as much as Genesis' did.

"They...w-wouldn't let me se-see him...I need to see him, Genesis! It's all...m-my fault." The puppy in Genesis' arm calmed a bit as he went on however was still shaking as if he was reliving that moment over and over again. "I saw him die...twice. T-they beat and I...couldn't do...I'm sorry."  
"Shh...it's not your fault a baby. It was scary. I'm sure Angie's gonna be okay."  
"P-promise?"  
"Promise." Genesis smile softly but then it quickly faded. "Zack...honey did they do anything to you?"  
Zack shook his head but Genesis knew it was lie. However he did not push it. Zack was worried about Angeal. He loved his mentor very much.  
"Genesis." Sephiroth's voice made Zack jump but relaxed when he saw the general's face. "The doctor wishes to speak with us." He looked to Zack. "We'll tell you everything."  
The boy nodded.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Genesis asked, stroking Zack's hair back.  
"Y-yeah."  
"We'll be back."

A~*~*~Z

"What do you mean brain injury?"  
Sephiroth placed a hand on his lover's shoulder hoping to calm him down.

"It's not a brain injury. It's _traumatic brain injury. _It occurs when an external force traumatically injures the brain. TBI can be classified based on severity, mechanism (closed or penetrating head injury), or other features (occurring in a specific location or over a widespread area). However it temporary."  
"How much did he lose?"  
"Mr. Hewley will remember his childhood and such but..." The white haired man clasped his hands together. "the more recent memories he will temporary forget."  
"Stop dodging the _fucking _question! What do you mean by recent?" Genesis slammed his hands down on the brown desk separating the doctor from the general.  
"Genesis." Sephiroth warned.  
"No, it's fine." He gave Genesis a hard look. "Your friend is right. I am dodging the question per say. Mr. Hewley has lost two years worth."  
Genesis covered his mouth with both hands as he gasped. "He'll...forget the day he met Zack!"  
"Who is Zack?"  
"His stu-"  
"His lover." Genesis snapped.  
"Oh." The doctor looked down for a moment, almost disgusted. "My apologizes. Where is Zack?"  
"In the waiting room." Genesis replied, eyes narrowing. "Which remains me, why wasn't he allowed to see Angeal?"  
"He's not family."  
"Isn't his name on the papers?"  
"Well, yes. But farther research proved his wasn't kinship."  
"Sir, we are SOLIDERs." Sephiroth grip on Genesis' shoulder tighten. "As far as I'm concerned, we _are_ his family. Kinship or not."  
"I'm sorry, sir but-"  
"I have orders," Sephiroth pulled out papers from a vanilla folder. Genesis' eyed the folder and looked back to the silver haired male. Sephiroth was always ready for some idiot to tell him he didn't have access to something...

A~*~*~Z

The rain hitting the window was like white noise to the 2nd class SOLIDER.  
He held his head in his hands. How could of things gotten so bad...how could he of let Angeal take that beating?  
The scene ran over and over in his head as if repeat.

_The room was dark and smelled of rotten flesh. Zack whimpered against his binding, leaning against his mentor.  
Angeal was still asleep, the drugs they had used knocked them out pretty good even for their mako soaked bodies._

_The men had woken up Zack harshly, throwing him on a table, binding his limbs to the wood. He struggled as they took his clothes off, riping them off his small, weak body with such force. Panic set in.  
"P-please...no..!" He whimpered. He couldn't see their faces. They wore masks to hide their identities. He screamed. His eyes filled with tears and one masked man licked his tears, chuckling all the while.  
"Please, don't. Stop." He pleaed and pleaed but they weren't listening._

_He shivered started to cry. He was so tired...and he wanted comfort. He needed Angeal to wake him up from his nightmare. His mentor was beside him but he needed Angeal holding him.  
Angeal started to wake when he turned to see his puppy in tears.  
"Zack, what happened? Zack!"_

_Zack cried again and hid his face in his chest. His knew his mentor could see the marks, the bleeding from where the knife had cut him...  
What was worse was seeing his pants thrown across the cell and the blood...and the smell of shame. Zack cried harder and apologized a thousand times._

_Angeal screamed in rage. He demanded that "the low-lives who touched his pup were dead". Then the said low-lives came through the door and..._

He shook his head. No, no, no! Make it stop. Please make it stop. _Angeal...  
_  
When Genesis came out and gave him the go head, he rushed off to his mentor's room.

It was crushing to see him like it was. Hooked up to wires...some many wires...  
He even had oxygen.

"Oh, Angeal." The boy cried. He kneed beside him taking his hand in his and holding the giant hand against his forehead. He felt slightly warm and not cold like he feared. That was good._  
"Oh..._by the Goddess." Genesis knelt besides Zack. "How...does he feel?"  
_Alive._ "Warm... but not normal."  
Sephiroth helped them both up feeling sorrow himself to see his good friend in such a state. "Of all the ones to fall.."  
"Who would of thought.." Genesis went to finish it but was cut off.  
"..it'd be you." Zack finished, still holding his hand. It was so big...but so lifeless. "Angeal, please." He whispered, tears threating to fall. "come back. Oh, _Gaia_, come back. I can't...I can't do this on my own. Not without you."  
"Zack," Genesis bit his bottom lip. "when Angeal wakes up...you know what will happen right?"  
"Yeah. He'll...forget me. But it's only for a little while! I just...I just need him to wake up."

"_Ohhh._" a moan came from Angeal's lips. The three men looked to the man in question.  
His eyes opened slowly, whining at the bright light.  
"Angeal!"  
He looked over to Sephiroth and Genesis. He smiled weakly. "Gen...Seph..."  
"Glad to see you talking." Genesis smiled, tears falling down his face. "I'm so glad you're alright. We've all been worried sick."  
His eyes traveled to Zack, who was smiling.  
"Wh...Who are you?"

A~*~*~Z

Everything shattered in Zack's world. His mind shut down and he swore his heart broke in two.  
_Who are you? _He let go of his hand.

Zack looked down for a moment, trying desperately not to cry. _Who are you?  
_Then, he looked up and smiled brightly. "I'm Zack Fair. I'm your student and friend. Don't remember me, eh?"  
Angeal shook his head. "I'm sorry."  
"Nah, it's fine." He turned around. "Gotta go. See ya at home!"

He had to get out of there. He wasn't going to break down in front of Angeal. It wasn't his fault. It was all Zack's. If Zack had only been stronger... those men wouldn't of hit him so hard.  
It's not like Angeal was trying to be cruel... but, _Gaia_, it hurt. Angeal was his mentor, **_lover_**, and his best friend. To hear something like that...something so hollow as; _"Who are you?_" from you're only one...well, was painful.

He went outside and looked up at the sky.  
"Huh." He smiled bitterly. "You sad too?"  
Small water droplets fell down his face...he didn't know when the tears started but the rain masked it well.

_"Angeal...I"m sorry..._"

* * *

_OH NOES! Poor Zack. And it's only going to get worse from here people. Don't worry the ending will be worth all the angst. Promise.  
Sorry if this sucks but I like it so there. XD_


	2. How You'll Make It Whole

_Hello again~  
Time to update I suppose. haha.  
_

_Unfortunately, it's not going to get better from here so I'd have a box of tissues on standby.  
_

_**WARNING: **__It's rated M for obvious reasons. It's a Angeal/Zack story. Mentions of rape and violence. And again, it's male on male and more male on male._

___**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Kunsel, or Zack. They belong to SE. If they were mine, I'd lock them both in my closet. XDD However, Malcolm and Elijah are mine. XDD  
_

___

* * *

_

**CHAPTER TWO:  
**

_"Broken heart one more time__. Pick yourself up, why even cry__? Broken pieces in your hands,__ wonder _**how you'll make it whole**."

After Angeal was released from the hospital, he came home to a clean house and dinner ready.  
Just because he didn't remember his student had been his lover didn't mean Zack couldn't do some of the things he used to do. Old habits die hard.

The two ate in silence. Both unsure of what to say.

"So, how are you feeling, Angeal?" Zack couldn't take it anymore. This was like when they had first started the mentorship, expect worse. He hated it. Why couldn't Angeal be more like himself?_  
_

_Because you let those men beat him because you couldn't keep it to your damn self._ He thought bitterly.

"Better." He spoke low, almost not sure if it was true.  
"Are you telling me the truth? Cause I will call Genesis and he'll get the truth out of you." Zack smiled to see the man laugh. There he was. That was Angeal he knew and loved.  
"I am. Thank you, Zack."

The boy chuckled and took a sip of water.  
"Zack? Can we...talk? I feel just awful that I don't know much about you."  
"Sure." He nodded as he stood up and picking up the dirty dishes. "Help me with the dishes, first?"  
Angeal smiled fondly. "Of course."

Following his student into the kitchen, he had a flash of familiarity.

_"Annngeal!"  
"What is it, pup?"  
Zack was bent over the sink, whining that if Angeal wanted anything from him he had to help._

_The man laughed and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, pressing him close. "What was that?"  
"Please help me?" Zack giggled, resting against his back against his chest.  
"Good boy." He let go and ruffled his hair. "That's my puppy."  
The boy laughed and turned his head to look at him over his shoulder. "I love you."  
"Love you, too."_

Angeal shook his head. What was that? He just met him? How could have memories of him? And...**_love?_**  
"Angeal?" Zack rushed over to his side. His hands, damp from the water, resting on his forearm. "Are you okay? Do I need call the med lab?"  
"N-no. It's fine. Thank you." _  
_"Okay." Zack mumbled but still looked concerned. "Just let me know if you're not feeling well okay? Do you want to lie down for a little bit?"  
"Yes.." Angeal nodded. "That sounds good. I'm sorry, I'll do dishes tomorrow."  
"Nah," his student smiled. "It's okay. I like doing stuff for you." The smile on his face was might to be soft but it ended up looking hurt.  
"Zack..." When the boy looked to his teacher, Angeal shook his head. "Thank you." With that, he left to laid down.

Zack stood there, unmoving, biting his bottom lip and clenching his fists. He would not cry. No matter how hurt he was.  
After all, it was his fault. Everything was his fault.

A~*~*~Z

"Honestly, Genesis. I don't know why I let you drag me to these things."

"It wasn't that bad, you're being a child."  
"That show was meant for children."  
Genesis chuckled and lightly slapped his arm. "Oh, quiet you."  
Sephiroth smiled and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for taking me, however."  
Genesis smiled. The play wasn't as good as he had hoped...but however, just being able to sit with his silver haired beauty was wonderful enough.

The two kissed softly, wrapping their arms around each other. The pleasant kiss was good but however both wanted something more. Sephiroth slipped his hand under his lover's dress shirt.  
"Red's always looked good on you."  
"Of course." He purred, giggling slightly. "Though, I prefer you in something different."  
"Ah, and what would that be?"  
"Maybe with a little less clothing and in my bed?"

_Ring. Ring.  
_"_Baby,_ let it ring." Genesis pleated.  
"Gen, it will only take one moment." He let go of his stubborn red head and answered the phone. "Hello?"

Genesis stared at Sephiroth's expression as it went from soft to stern than...shocked? He wanted to know what was going on. Was something wrong?  
"I see...thank you, sir. Goodbye." He hung up rather abruptly but didn't let go. That was not the General's normal behavior.  
"Seph..?"

Sephiroth clenched his fist around the phone and started to shake with rage. "Gen..."  
"What is it?" He laid his hand against his cheek. "What's happened that has you this upset?"  
Sephiroth shook his head and took a deep breath. "Zack..he..." He let go of the phone, touching the hand gently.  
"What about Zack, baby?"

The silver haired male calmed down but was still shaking. "That was doctor that treated Zack's wounds when they got to the hostipal after they got back from Wutai...when he was checking him...he said that," He took a deep breath. "that there were...tearing and bleeding of the soft tissues. They found...traces of...blood and semen."  
Genesis blinked. He was confused. He did have a few cuts and...  
"Sephiroth," He said suddenly, panicking. He let his hand drop against his side. "**_Please_**, please don't tell tell me they-!"  
"He was raped."

Genesis clung to his lover as he cried out in a mix of rage and sorrow. _**No, no, no!**_ This wasn't true! Angeal wouldn't of allowed that...  
"It was multiple men, Genesis. Angeal must of found out and went left. That's why they beat him so terribly..."  
"_I'm. Going. To. Kill_. **THEM**." He screamed. "What right did they have doing that? How could they do that to our puppy?"  
Sephiroth closed his eyes, he was just as upset as Genesis was but better about hiding it. "We have to talk to him about it."  
"Sephiroth," He kissed his lips. "You have to talk to him. You're the only one who will understand."

He nodded. It was true.  
In the labs as a child, Sephiroth was both physically, sexually, and mentally abused by the man that gave him life. He had only told Genesis and Angeal after they have confronted him about the bruises.  
Hojo stopped only after Angeal and Genesis have threaten to kill him slowly but even than they both knew it was useless. He was a ShinRa employee and a valuable one at that. There was no way, ShinRa would let them do anything to harm him.

Sephiroth was going to help Zack just like his friends did for him. He wasn't going to let him go down that road alone. It was far to painful..

A~*~*~Z

"Tell me everything."  
Zack sat in front of Sephiroth, biting his bottom lip, shaking his head. "I can't. I can't. I just can't."  
"Yes you can, baby.." Genesis gave his shoulder a squeeze. "It's not healthy to keep something like this...inside."

The boy shook his head and clasped his hands over his ears. "It will go away if I don't think about it! Don't make me remember...please..."  
_As if Angeal forgetting him wasn't painful enough..._ Genesis thought, as he cooed the now hysterical teen.  
"Zack, I know this isn't fun," Sephiroth spoke, his voice low and bordering on anger. "but this is for you. You can't block this out, Zackary. You can't."  
"Please..." Zack sobbed. "Don't tell...Angeal." The silence in the room was choking. "I can't...he'll go and I...Seph, he died twice! They hit him really hard and brought him back...but if he goes this time, I.."  
"..afraid they'll kill him?"  
"Yes." Zack starting shaking like he was cold. How did they know? He didn't tell anyone. He was just forgetting it. "I don't know what I'd do without him."  
"Zack." Sephiroth's voice brought him back. "Have you touched yourself at all since?"  
He shook his head. He couldn't. All he could see was those hands and those voices, telling him that he liked it...that he wanted... He almost choked on his tears.

_"Bet you want your man in here, huh? You want him to save you, right?"  
"Please...stop!"  
"You want this, kid. You ShinRa fuckers all are faggots anyway right? Hey, here's an idea. How about we bring your guy in here. Make him watch..."  
"N-no! Please...don't I'll...do anything."  
_

"I understand. It took me a long while to be able to look at myself in the mirror...let alone be sexual active."  
Zack looked up, shocked. "Sephiroth, you...too?"  
He nodded. "But...this isn't about me. It's about you. And I want to help anyway I can."  
Genesis stroked his hair, comforting the teenager like a mother would to a child. If only Angeal hadn't lost his memory...maybe the pup could deal with this better. "None of this is your fault."_  
_"Yes it is. If I...if I had done something..."  
"Don't say that." Sephiroth snapped.

Zack flinched. He had never heard Sephiroth angry tone before. It took his attention back to the silver elite. "..sorry."  
"Don't apologize. Just live." He sighed. "Zack... I won't tell him. That's for you to tell when you are ready."  
Zack nodded and flung himself into Sephiroth's lap, clinging to him, sobbing in loud, desperate cries. The General stared at the boy at first unsure of what to do... He looked to Genesis to see him nod.

And then and only then, did Sephiroth wrap his arms around him._  
_

A~*~*~Z

"Zackie pie!"  
Zack was tackled to the ground with a killer hug.  
"...Eli...please...get up, crushing my lungs!"  
"Baby, you don't need lungs."  
"Dude, get the fuck off him." Colm snapped, crossing his arms. "We're aren't cadets anymore, moron."

Elijah Black and Malcolm Thompson were both 3rd class who had known Zack shortly after he made 2nd. Along with Kunsel, they were really his only friends that were in his age group.

"Now, Colm! I haven't seen him in **_FOREVER_**." Eli whined, letting go of the said SOLIDER. "Besides, losing up, babes."  
Colm scoffed at his nickname and turned his head, looking away from his best friend. "Asshole."  
Zack smiled. "Glad to see you're still the same as ever."  
Eli nodded, draping an arm around Zack's shoulder. "Hey, Zackie." His tone suddenly serious. "That mission you went on with the Commander... how are you holding up?"

Zack shook his head. After the talk with Sephiroth he decided he'd never tell anyone what happen. As far as they were concerned, they were only beaten. Nothing else.  
He was getting over the nightmares, every once and while calling Genesis'. He need to hear someone tell him he was loved and that he was going to wake up in his room and not back there. Since Angeal had no knowledge of (really anything) what happen, or what they had together, Genesis decided he would be his shoulder to cry on.  
Zack felt bad for waking Genesis' up in the middle of the night and apologized every time. Of course he heard the same thing every time; "_No, honey. It's okay. I'm here for you. I'm your friend, don't apologize._"  
No matter what the red head said, he still felt bad as he hung up the phone.

"Pretty good," He added in a whisper. "I only want Angeal to remember me again."  
Either Eli heard him and didn't say anything or didn't because he nodded and didn't push the subject. "Wanna hang out today?"  
"Nah," He shook his head. "Can't. I gotta see Aerith today."  
"Oh! Tell her I said hi! She's such a sweetie pie."  
Colm shook his head. "Come on. We have training, idiot." He looked to Zack and for the first time during the meet up, smiled. "Nice to see you again though, Zack. Call us when you want to hang out, okay?"  
"Sure. Will do." He flashed them a smile and ran off in the opposite direction.

Eli turned to Colm as he frowned. "Babes..?"  
"He's hiding something." He watched Zack get on the elevator, and disappear behind the doors. "He's more talkative then you are when you speak of the Commander."  
Eli nodded, his bright greens dark with mystery. "Indeed. Looks like we have some information to look up."  
"Sometimes..." Colm smirked. "I think we should of been Turks then SOLIDERs."  
"Well, you are almost like Rude..." he chuckled.  
"And you like Reno." He smirked at his lover. "Come on, let's go."

A~*~*~Z

"He's _sixteen_ for Gaia's sake, Gen!"  
Genesis sighed. He knew this was going to happen soon enough.

Angeal had been resting for several days now... and seeing inappropriate dreams featuring his student. What the Commander didn't know where that some of those were memories he was reliving. Of course, Genesis promised Zack he would say nothing about the mission but he didn't promise to keep quiet about the relationship.  
He had made up his mind to tell his dark haired friend his student was his lover, however found he didn't have it in him to speak up.

_It isn't my place,_ He sighed as Angeal went on and on about how bad he felt and what not. This was the second time he had heard this speech. The first time had been painful... and now, it was just annoying.  
"Angeal," He cut him off mid-sentence. Something only Genesis could do. "Listen to yourself. There is nothing wrong with these dreams. You're not acting on them, are you? Ravishing the poor boy?" _He'd probably needs that right now...to know sex isn't about fear. That's it can be done with someone you love...  
_Angeal looked at him almost with disgust. "No. I would never think-!"  
"Then why are you worrying about it?" Genesis asked, taking a Dumbapple from the bowl and taking a bite. "Honestly, you're making a big deal out of this." This just felt strange. Genesis hated saying the same thing twice...now he had to use the same speech...twice. "Sometimes you are such a baby."

The Commander crossed his arms and glared at his visitor. "I fail to see the humor in this, Genesis."  
"You never had a sense of humor anyway." He smirked, laying down on the coach in front of him. "Maybe you need to get laid?"  
"Genesis!"  
"Okay, okay." He sighed, taking another bite. "I'm sorry, Angie, but think about it, will you? The little cadet with the boo-boo on his knee has grown up into a very, very _beautiful_ young man, and I know you've took notice. The way you run off after training isn't always to get dinner started."  
Angeal blushed, looking away. He didn't think anyone had seen the few times he stormed out after training Zack. He tried his best to hide the growing tension in his pants and thought he did quite well.  
"And yes, Angie. That means I was looking at you." He chuckled. "Old habits die hard, what can I say?"  
Angeal smiled. Genesis was trying to lighten the mood so very hard. Bringing up what they had in the past usually helped. Though the two had no romantic feelings for each other anymore, they were still friends regardless.  
"For you maybe."  
"Oh, you!" He threw the apple he had once been eating at his friend, who simply caught it in the palm of his hand. "You miss my body and you know it." He chuckled again.  
Angeal shook his head. "Yes. Sure, Genesis." His eyes darken as he was suddenly hit with another image of his student's smile. "Genesis...do you think I should...remove myself as his mentor?"  
Genesis' eyes widen and sat up. "What..?" _No, you can't! His mental state is fragile enough!  
_"Can't you see Genesis?" He hissed. "I can't be his teacher and think about how great it would be to...have relations with him! Our relationship has to be platonic and..." He looked down. "He trusts me, Genesis. I can't hurt that trust by thinking these thoughts. They are in every sense in the word wrong and dirty."

It was silent as Genesis stood up. Everything went so fast, that he was surprised to see he was face to face with his friend and there was a blush on his cheek where his hand had slapped him.  
"_You,_" He growled. "better stop that right now Angeal Hewley. Whatever you think is right at this moment isn't. Zack trusts and **_loves_** you. If you wanted him, you would of taken him by now and you and I both know that."  
Angeal looked at him with such wide and hurt eyes. Genesis felt bad but he had to do this. Zack needed Angeal and Angeal needed Zack. They would fall for each other again because their love was deep. However, they couldn't do that if they weren't together.  
"Angeal. Do you want to hurt, Zack?"  
He shook his head.  
"Doing that...this would hurt him. Badly." He looked down and added in a small whisper. "You're all he's living for..."

"Genesis." He spoke roughly, getting his friend's attention. "...Thank you."  
The Red General hugged his friend wanting to cry with joy that he wasn't leaving Zack. He was serious. If Angeal backed out being his mentor... Zack might not be alive tomorrow.

A~*~*~Z

"Man, oh man." Zack mumbled, walking through the slums. "I really need to keep my cool when it comes to buying her gifts."  
Zack and Aerith were friends. Nothing more and nothing less. However, the two liked to buy cheesy gifts to each other. Zack smiled at the pink bow in his hands. She would love this, he just knew it.

Reaching the church in the slums, he grinned and hide the bow behind his back. Giggling as he walked up to the big brown doors, he couldn't contain his joy. He pushed open the doors with a laugh.  
"Aeerriitthh!" He smiled. "Hey I got you a present! You're gonna love it!"

No answer.

"Uh," His smile turned into a frown. "..Aerith? Heeyy? Aerith, where are you?" He walked deeper into the dark church...only to see a body slumped in the flowers. "Aerith!" He screamed, dropping her bow and running towards her, stepping on all the flowers. He held her in his arms, moving the hair from her face.  
Her pretty cheeks were purple and swelled. Her arms had red lines down along to her wrists. Zack stared at the wounds on his friend's body and his eyes widen in shock.

"Aerith..." He shook her gently. "Aerith, are you okay? Who did this to you? Aerith answer me!"  
The flower girl's eyes opened slowly, squinting in pain. "Z..Zack?"  
"Yeah. It's me. Are you okay?" he spoke softly, tears running down his face. Who could of done this?  
"It...it hurts..."  
"What hurts?" Zack looked down her body and watched the tears spill from her eyes. "N-no..."  
"I...he ju-just wo-wouldn't stop..." That shame, that pain...he **_knew_** that pain.

"Aerith..." He sat her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried with her. The tears wouldn't stop. He just cried. They cried together, holding each other.  
Though he had Sephiroth, who had been attacked as child, it wasn't the same. He had Genesis to hold him and love him. Telling him he was beautiful and that it wasn't his fault.  
Zack didn't have that with Angeal. Angeal didn't know nor remember. Did he notice Zack's pain at all? He didn't. Not once.

Now...he had someone he knew. Someone who knew what the hellish nightmare felt like.  
They cried together for a long time, every once and while, squeezing to know someone was still there.

* * *

_Now, before anyone wants to jump the gun and say I'm not dealing with Zack's pain right, can pretty much suck it. One, I'm the author so what I say goes. Second, I know more of what his feelings are because I was a victim of rape. So I know what I'm doing. If I'm not writing it right it's because it's far too personal for me to.  
Thank you and I hope that you did enjoy this chapter~! :D_


	3. Save My Soul

_For Ravanear. Thank you for the lovely review and the chapter in your story. :D I enjoyed it very much after writing that last chapter. XDD  
_

_**WARNING: **__It's rated M for obvious reasons. It's a Angeal/Zack story. Mentions of rape and violence. And again, it's male on male and more male on male._

___**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Kunsel, or Zack. They belong to SquareEnix. If they were mine, I'd lock them both in my closet. XDD However, Rei, Malcolm and Elijah are mine. And well... the bad guys that are OOCs. XD XDD  
_

___

* * *

_

**CHAPTER THREE:**

_"Here I go this is my confessional . A lost cause nobody can _**save my soul**_. I am so delusional. With every move I die."_

"Are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself at all lately."  
Zack frowned. "Whatcha mean?"  
Kunsel took his off his helmet and gave him a look. "Dude, you're like, all sad one minute and happy the next."  
"So?"  
"Well, the sad is happening more and more now."  
Zack sighed. He hadn't told anyone anything for months now. He had all but blocked it from his memory. Genesis and Sephiroth were too busy to bother him with questions, which was good.  
Aerith was still pretty shook up but she had another girl helping her through it. Which was good but upsetting at the same time.

"Zackkkk. Yo?"  
"Ah," He thought for a moment. "Stressed."  
"Well with the way Angeal's pushing you lately I don't blame you." Zack nodded. Angeal had been growing quite aggressive during training sessions. Normally it was nice and fun to train with his mentor but now there wasn't any fun at all. At times it left the boy, tired and drained. Angeal still continued to train him, telling him he was slacking.  
"What is his problem?"  
Zack sighed and shook his head. "Wish I knew." Angeal had spent most of his nights, locked in his room. He'd come out for dinner, eat then go back only after checking if Zack had done his homework.

It was all driving Zack mad.

"Well, maybe you should like... talk to him or something?"  
Zack shrugged. He hadn't thought about it much. "I guess."  
Kunsel gave him a light punch to the arm. "Oh, don't get all mopey on me now."  
The ravenette smiled and chuckled. "Right, sorry."

azazazazazaza

Zack decided to take Kunsel's words to heart as he walked to their shared apartment. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open.  
"Zackary is it?"  
The door shut behind him as the room grew quiet.

The boy froze to see a tall, thin male with long white hair. His piecing red eyes seemed to linger on the boy's form causing Zack to shiver. This man... looked familiar. Something about his aura, his mind screamed for him to run away.  
Who was this guy? More importantly...  
"Why... why are you here?" Zack choked out.

The man chuckled. "Ah, how rude of me. My name is Dante, a pleasure I'm sure." He walked closer and Zack backed away, his hand on the door handle. Dante, the mystery man, took a hold of his chin and lefted it up to look him in the eyes. "Hmm, haven't changed a bit have you?"  
"W-what are you talking about?" He tried to shake free of his grasp but Dante was quicker. Circling one arm around his waist, bending his arms backwards. "Let. Go."  
Dante chuckled. "Afraid I can't do that." Zack noticed the look in his eyes, and he struggled more, hoping he'd let go so he could properly kick this guy's ass. "Kori-anna, if you please."  
A woman appeared behind him, which confused Zack to no end. _When did she get here?_ In her hand, she held a needle filled with some kind of greenish liquid.  
The woman, Kori-anna, moved to Zack's side and had Dante tilt his head. She poked the needle in slowly, and leaned over to the shell of his ear. "This will only hurt a little... but this is nothing compared to what going to happen next..."

Zack's eyes widen and he panicked, thoughts racing through his mind.  
"Hurry it up. That fucker will be here any minute." Dante snapped at Kori-anna as she slowly withdrew the needle.  
"Shut up. If I give him too much, he'll die. You want him alive, don't you?"

The room around him started to blur, his mind went blank. Why was this happening? What did he do to deserve this?

_Where was Angeal?_

"An...Angeal..." He mumbled. His body went limp against Dante's chest. The last thing he saw before fading out was the door opening, a burly figure screaming at his captures.

* * *

_This chapter is... VERY short. But I needed to get something out. So... here you are! The next will be LONGER I promise. :D_


End file.
